inazuma_elevenfandomcom-20200222-history
Kageyama Reiji
(Forward) |element = Earth |number = 96 (Faram Dite) |team = Teikoku Gakuen (Coach) Zeus (Coach) Shin Teikoku (Coach) Team K (Coach) Orpheus (Coach) Inazuma Eleven (former player) Inazuma Japan (GO) (Coach) Earth Eleven (Coach) Faram Dite (Coach and Player) (Android) Inazuma Battle Eleven (Coach) Teikoku Gakuen (Ares) |seiyuu = Seiji Sasaki Kyusaku Shimada (Inazuma Eleven 1) |debut_game = Inazuma Eleven Inazuma Eleven Ares no Tenbin |debut_anime = Episode 001 Episode 001 (Galaxy)}} Kageyama Reiji ( ), also known as Mister K (ミスターK), was the coach of Teikoku Gakuen, Zeus, Shin Teikoku Gakuen, Team K and Orpheus. When he was young, he was a member of the Inazuma Eleven. He is known to be the uncle of Kageyama Hikaru from the GO series. In the Galaxy series, he is known as Kuroiwa Ryuusei ( ), the coach for Inazuma Japan and Earth Eleven. Profile Grandfather= *''"A suspicious man that is called Grandfather. His goal is shrouded in mystery..."'' |-|Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy= *''"The coach of Shinsei Inazuma Japan. He guides the team through commands that seem as if he is able to peer into the far future, in the secret identity of Kuroiwa Ryuusei, hiding his true identity."'' Appearance In the first two seasons, his hair was gray and was in a long ponytail. In season 3, his hair became blonde and loose as a disguise. He is always shown with black glasses. He has an evil smile which resembles his evil character. As Kuroiwa, he is an old man with long white hair tied in a low ponytail and a beard. On the right side of his face there is a huge scar, partially covered by a pair of sunglasses. Personality After being abandoned by his father after his loss to the Inazuma Eleven, he developed an extreme phobia of losing and thus does anything in his power to win, even going as far as playing dirty. He is extremely evil like Garshield Bayhan and does so using many traps in order to win. Fideo was trying to teach him how soccer is really fun and at the end he became a good person and understood the magnificence of soccer. Supposed death Ten years ago (prior to Galaxy series) when he was going under the name of "Mister K", he was hit by a truck that was called upon by a person named Garshield Bayhan; ordering Kuroiwa to be killed as Garshield didn't want him to tell the police of Garshield's evil ideals. He was announced dead, and was dead as his heart stopped beating. However, the doctors used his dead body as a test subject of a new forbidden drug which could bring him back to life; and it went successfully. Kageyama did die, but then came back to life. One of the disadvantages was that he had to undergo a new name and entire new character, leading him to name himself what he is today, Kuroiwa Ryuusei. Plot Inazuma Eleven Season 1 Kageyama is very known for arranging evil acts in secret. He ordered that the Raimon Eleven must not be able to get to the District Match, which they did even though many obstacles waited for Raimon. During this time Kidou wondered if what he was doing was right, until they arrested Kageyama for the evil things he had done. Detective Onigawara said Kageyama's father was Kageyama Tougo, who lost to Endou Daisuke, and after that he began to lose every match he played. His mother also died of an illness. Though he was arrested for a while, he was able to get out and made another team called Zeus. Zeus badly injured Teikoku Gakuen, making Kidou crave for revenge and this made Kidou join Raimon. During this time, his team Zeus, was able to gain tremendous power because of the Aqua of the Gods, however, in the end his team lost. Season 2 During the Aliea Gakuen Arc, Kageyama made another team called Shin Teikoku Gakuen. There both old teammates of Kidou, Genda and Sakuma, used the power of the Aliea Meteorite because of Fudou's persuasion. They battled Raimon and they drawed, making Kageyama angry and Kidou's old teammates come back to their senses. During the time that the ship was sinking, everyone left except for Kidou. Kidou faced Kageyama, unleashing his anger at him, but since the ship was sinking, Detective Onigawara had to carry Kidou to the helicopter. Before they left, Kageyama told Kidou that he was the greatest creation he ever made. Kageyama was able to escape. Season 3 During the FFI Arc he had blond hair. From episode 91 to 93, he was trying to get the representative seat from Orpheus, by creating another team called Team K. He tries to trick Kidou coming back to him during these episodes, saying he can't escape from him because the Kidou he knows is the one he created. To Orpheus' surprise, their new coach is Kageyama. But in episode 104, Fideo saved Kageyama from darkness since he trusted him so much, and because he knew about his past. In episode 106, he died from a car accident arranged by Garshield Bayhan. Garshield killed Kageyama because of the information he may leak to the police since Kageyama surrendered. Kageyama expected this move from Garshield, which is why he gave a "present" to Rushe before he died. Kidou Yuuto was the one who was most upset about his death. Kageyama actually smiled for the very first time. He told Kidou that he wanted to play fairly this time, with real soccer. This made Kageyama change his ways to become a good person. Kageyama was mentioned again in episode 114, where Detective Onigawara told the team when Endou had asked if the RH program information was downloaded into the pendrive, saying that Kageyama told the police everything he knew about the RH program before his death. Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone He appears in the game, but on an exclusive event by connecting both Neppuu and Raimei game. After doing so, the Grandfather event is unlocked. He appears as the coach of The Excellar. He was brought back to life and after the match they played and lost to Raimon, he dismissed Garsha Wolfein and Vanfeny Vamp since both of them cannot live up to the mission. Potomuri talks to him about who could be the players that can save the planet. He also states that this is his final mission as a coach. The mission though, was never explained and it was left as a cliffhanger in the game. Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy Kuroiwa was introduced at the start of the story as the coach for the new Japanese team, after which he revealed that only eleven people will be selected for Inazuma Japan. At the end of the episode, after Inazuma Japan lost with a score of 10-1 against Teikoku, Kidou Yuuto said: "What are you thinking Coach Kuroiwa?","No, my mentor, Kageyama Reiji", giving a clue that Kuroiwa indeed could be, as suggested by his similar appearance, Kageyama Reiji. He was later seen talking on the phone with Endou Mamoru, telling him that "it went as expected" and that everything is going according to plan, which meant that he's planning something along with Endou Mamoru. In episode 2, he asked Tenma to teach the new players the basics of soccer. When night fell, he had a talk with Tenma, Shindou and Tsurugi. Shindou asked him to reselect the players of the Inazuma Japan, but Kuroiwa refused. After that, Shindou told Kuroiwa that only him, Tenma and Tsurugi will be the only players playing real football tomorrow. At the beginning of the match, the assistant coach wanted a clear response from Kuroiwa on the question: "You aren't leading Japan's team to defeat because of some scheme, are you?", which was followed by "Like receiving bribes from agents in other countries, for instance, and purposely forming a weak team. That's the rumor floating around" . On this Kuroiwa answered with: "Let them say what they want". Kuroiwa in episode 3 only had one conversation, and that is at the very end of the episode with Potomuri. Potomuri said, "I was not expecting you to win the first round", on which Kuroiwa answered: "The Inazuma Japan that I have chosen will never fail" on which he answered with: "I do wonder where that confidence of yours comes from". Only a close up on Kuroiwa's glasses follows. Kuroiwa appeared in episode 4, telling Tenma to start training, without the members who didn't turn up to join. Potomuri was seen talking to him, saying that Tenma is troubled, and that it seemed like Kuroiwa is enjoying the sight of it. Shindou went to Kuroiwa's office to speak to him and asked for more members for the team. However, Kuroiwa replied that he'll think about it. At the end of the episode, Kuroiwa told Tenma to e-mail each of the six members who didn't join training that they have the chance to leave the team if they participate in the Inazuma Japan Withdrawal Test. Inazuma Japan's trainer was talking to Gouenji about Kuroiwa, and asked why he picked him as coach. The trainer also said if Gouenji gives Kuroiwa power, he will try to take over the soccer world again, but Gouenji said that he trusts Kuroiwa, as he has seen both light and darkness. In episode 5, he proposed the Inazuma Japan Withdrawal Test, to give the chance to any of the players of Inazuma Japan to withdraw from the team. He stated that after this test, no one from the team would want to leave, implying that he knew that none of them would pass the test and leave the team. Just as he suspected, they all failed and stayed in the team. Matatagi Hayato and Ibuki Munemasa were the only two of the newcomers of Inazuma Japan that didn't take the test, which they had specific reasons for. In episode 14, he is seen first mentioned when Fudou was talking to the players of Resistance Japan. Fudou mentions that Ryuusei told him to 'destroy Inazuma Japan'. He watches the practice match between the two teams later on, which Resistance Japan win 3-1. After the match against Resistance Japan, Minori asks him why he held the practice match, to which he replied that the players should know the 'consequences' of playing soccer. In episode 18, he describes how he survived Garshield's attack. Although his heart had stopped, the doctors revived him through an illegal way by using a new test drug on him that hadn't been approved by the government yet. In episode 19, he and his team set out to play in the Grand Celesta Galaxy. In episode 35, he was demanded by Shindou as to why he didn't tell the team the truth about Manuuba Gibutsu, as Shindou had spotted him using the computer to compare the real Tsurugi and his imposter. Kuroiwa then revealed to Shindou his ambition of becoming the god of soccer, and to make soccer a tool to toy with the galaxy's fate. After knowing the truth, Shindou angrily told Kuroiwa that their team would not follow him anymore, to which Kuroiwa didn't give any apparent reponse. In the beginning of episode 36, he declared that he would leave the position of Earth Eleven's coach. He then told Shindou and Tenma that Earth Eleven didn't need him anymore, and that he would go to the people who needed him. Shindou angrily told him that this is not Earth, to which Kuroiwa gave a smirk and left the team. At the end of episode 43, he was seen being teleported to a unknown spaceship and smiled as he vanished. Inazuma Eleven Chou Jigen Dream Match In the Inazuma Eleven Chou Jigen Dream Match movie, he appears as the coach of Inazuma Battle Eleven. Game appearance Kuroiwa Ryuusei Stats Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy At lvl. 99 *'GP': 153 *'TP': 155 *'Kick': 157 *'Dribbling': 126 *'Block': 119 *'Catch': 109 *'Technique': 144 *'Speed': 100 *'Stamina': 71 *'Lucky': 94 Hissatsu Anime only * Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy * * * * * (Extra) * (Extra) Coach effect Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone *Power of Tactics increased by 50. *Total TTP decreased by 30. Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy Kuroiwa Ryuusei *Power of Kami no Takuto increased by 40. *Total TTP increased by 5. Grandfather *Increase the power of all tactics by 50. *Total TTP decreased by 30. Game exclusive teams Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy *'-KAGE-' *'Kantoku Gundan' (Kuroiwa Ryuusei) Gallery Young Kageyama.jpg|Young Kageyama. Ray Dark.jpg|Kageyama in Teikoku & Shin Teikoku. Kageyama.jpg|Kageyama as Mister K. Kageyama's eyes.png|Kageyama's eyes. Kageyama giving Kidou his goggles HQ.png|Kageyama giving Kidou his goggles Kageyama smiling at this death HQ.png|Kageyama smiling, seconds before his "death." Title pic of Galaxy 4 HQ.png|Evil Kuroiwa as stated by Funaki. Kuroiwa in Faram Dite's uniform.png|Kuroiwa (Android) in Faram Dite's uniform. Kageyama.png|Kageyama in the game. Kuroiwa Ryuusei look Galaxy Nauts Gou.png|Kuroiwa watching Galaxy Nauts Gou depart from Faram Obius. Kageyama Reiji's introduction CJDM.png|Kageyama's introduction. IG-11-038.jpg|IG-11-038. IG-14-034.PNG|IG-14-034. Relationships *'Kageyama Hikaru' (Nephew) Trivia *Kageyama's first appearance as Kuroiwa was in the Chrono Stone game under the name of Grandfather. *It was stated in the first episode of Galaxy, that Kuroiwa is famous for his achievements overseas. However, these achievements of his are unknown. *He returns as Kuroiwa Ryuusei in Galaxy. He reveals how he 'survived' Garshield's accident in episode 18 (although he did actually die as his heart stopped beating, but the doctors used a forbidden drug on him as a test subject). *Although his death in the anime is an intentional attack by Garshield, in the game it is mentioned as an actual accident. *Since his accident, he has the ability to see what humans possess the DNA of Soul, which is why he chose the eight beginners to be in Inazuma Japan and Earth Eleven. *His number in Faram Dite, 96, is a pun on his new surname Kuroiwa (as the pronunciation of 96 is the same as kuro). *In the Galaxy game, he has hissatsu that are related to or created by members of Teikoku. Navigation fr:Ray Dark Category:Coaches Category:Chrono Stone characters Category:Galaxy characters Category:Ares characters